Vyre corpse
A Vyre corpse is the body of a slain Vyrewatch, Vyrelord, or Vyrelady. These monsters can only be killed with blisterwood weapons or the Ivandis flail. The player character notes that the corpse feels and weighs like wood. Vyre corpses stack in both the inventory and bank so players will find they can stay longer while killing them as their inventory does not fill up with individual corpses. Columbarium Cremation During and after the Legacy of Seergaze quest, Vyre corpses can be cremated with teak or better pyre logs in the Columbarium below the Paterdomus. One corpse must be cremated during the Legacy of Seergaze quest. When a corpse is cremated, a Spectral vyrewatch will rise from the pyre, and the player will receive 79 prayer experience (+50% if wearing Morytania legs 4) and firemaking experience based on what type of pyre log was used. Wearing a Ring of fire or Flame gloves does affect firemaking experience. The higher the logs used, the higher the xp returned; higher logs do not increase chances of obtaining higher rewards. Cremating vyre corpses after the quest allows the player to acquire Columbarium keys which unlock wooden alcoves in the Columbarium. These alcoves contain rewards, including some that are otherwise only obtainable through Treasure Trails. The spectral vyrewatch does not attack you, it merely appears briefly then leaves, dropping a key on the pedestal near the cremation table. A vyre corpse is cremated by first placing the pyre log on one of the pyre platforms, then placing a corpse on the log, and finally using a tinderbox to light the pyre. Only one corpse can be prepared for cremation at a time. A player who starts preparing one cremation (even if just placing the pyre logs) and then attempts to prepare a second is told that only one cremation may be 'administered' at a time. However, a new cremation can be set up as soon as the previous one is lit, even before the spectral vyrewatch appears. A quick way to cremate several corpses is thus: # Stand in the crux between two funeral pyres. # Prepare one funeral pyre by clicking on it twice (to add logs and a corpse onto the funeral pyre). # Click once more to light the prepared funeral pyre. # As soon as the prepared funeral pyre is lit (the second that you can see the spectral vyrewatch begin to leave the corpse), prepare and light the adjacent funeral pyre. # Repeat steps 2-4 until all corpses are cremated. # Collect the columbarium keys off both pedestals. By the time the player begins to light the second funeral pyre, the first funeral pyre will have run its course and will have spawned a columbarium key on the pedestal relative to it. This method can as much as double the speed with which the player cremates corpses. While not collecting the columbarium keys until you've cremated a full load of corpses can be most expedient, a key will despawn after 3 minutes if not picked up (though not all keys in a stack will despawn after 3 minutes; only ones which have been there more then 3 minutes). So waiting to collect the keys may not be a good idea if using a beast of burden to bring extra pyre logs or if not on a stable connection (i.e. having a tendency to lag or suffer sudden disconnects). A good way to not lose any keys and still cremate at a decent speed with a War tortoise beast of burden is to light all logs in your inventory, withdraw your burden once, use up all but one log then pick up the keys and continue until no logs are left. With this method you do about half at a time and can collect all keys without them despawning on you. If using a War tortoise and you try to do them all without picking up the keys, you will lose 4-5 keys. Note: Though some people say wearing a ring of wealth helps with the rewards, there is no mention of the ring shining in the chatbox. In addition to the rewards that can be obtained via the Columbarium keys, for every 50 vyre corpses that are cremated the player becomes more 'experienced' with the Ivandis flail, Blisterwood staff, Blisterwood polearm and Blisterwood stake. The Ivandis flail receives an invisible Attack, Strength, Defence bonus and the Blisterwood weapons receive Damage bonus against Vyrewatch. After cremating 500 corpses, the player receives the maximum possible boost for the flail, with +50 to Attack, Strength, and Defence; and the maximum possible boost for the Blisterwood weapons, with +100 to Damage. Achieving the maximum boosts for the Ivandis Flail and the Blisterwood weapons is a requirement for trimming the Completionist Cape. You can check your progress at the southern end of the columbarium, by searching the lectern. It reveals that there is a list of names, subsequently, the amount of corpses that a player has cremated is the same as the amount of names crossed off the list. It should be noted there is no limit to how many corpses you can burn but only the first 500 give bonuses to your vampyre harming weapons. You can also check more easily by right clicking the flail and selecting "check." It will tell you the exact number of corpses you have cremated. Columbarium key rewards Charms Note: charms are a second reward, obtained with other items God armour God pages Weapons and armour Runes Herbs Seeds Other Rare drop table drops Trivia * As of the Temple Trek update on 17 August 2011, Vyrewatch drop up to 17 different corpses with each one having their own stack in a bank. The dropped corpse does not depend on the level of the Vyrewatch killed. Despite this, all of the Vyrewatch in the Temple Trekking and Burgh de Rott Ramble activities drop the same type of corpse, distinct from the types dropped in Burgh de Rott and Meiyerditch. The type of corpse did not affect the rewards for cremation as they all gave identical Columbarium keys which stacked in a single pile when banked. ** This was changed in an update on 17 June 2013, which made it so each variant of Vyre corpse would change to a single corpse type when picked up (rather than the previous 17) so they stack in a single pile in the bank. Any other corpse variants stored in the bank before the update would also change to the single type when dropped and picked up again. ** However, in some rare cases, a second type of vyre corpse can exist. It is not known if these corpses can be obtained, or were only created during the update. In any case, removing them from the bank and putting it back in will not change the corpse to the normal kind. * The reference to the Vyre corpse weighing the same as wood is likely a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which witches, being burned at the stake, were reasoned by Sir Bedivere to be thusly made of wood. Furthermore, in the same sketch, the sole purpose of witches was said to be for burning, and the sole purpose of Vyre corpses in RuneScape is for burning. * When dropped, Vyre corpses take up more than a single tile on the ground. * When burning corpses, if a player right clicks a stack of keys, they will only see the stack as displaying a single key, despite that there may be multiple keys resting on a pedestal. fi:Vyre corpse